Tonneau covers are often used for covering a cargo bed of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck. Typically, the tonneau cover is mounted to the cargo bed utilizing a slam latch or other suitable latch mechanism. Dimensional variability of the cargo bed from one vehicle to the next, temporal changes, and/or structural changes to the cargo bed over time may affect the ability of the catch of the latch mechanism to adequately engage the side rails mounted to the cargo bed. It may therefore be desirable to adjust a position of the catch so that the catch can adequately engage the side rails when the tonneau cover is mounted to the cargo bed. The present disclosure is aimed at addressing this issue.